prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (January 23, 2018)
The January 23, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Capital One Arena in Washington, D.C. on January 23, 2018. Summary SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan kicked off WWE 205 Live, revealing that the WWE Cruiserweight Championship has been abdicated. Additionally, Bryan announced that a new WWE 205 Live General Manager would be named next week, and they will directly address the WWE Cruiserweight Championship situation. Looking to impress the incoming WWE 205 Live General Manager and show off the high-octane competitive spirit of the Cruiserweight division, TJP, Tony Nese and Ariya Daivari teamed up to battle a trio of lucha-libre Superstars – Kalisto, Gran Metalik and Lince Dorado — in six-man tag team action. Making his own return after a hiatus, Lince Dorado kicked off the match against TJP, showing that he hasn't lost a step and keeping the first-ever WWE Cruiserweight Championship on the defensive. The luchadores maintained the advantage against their opponents as questions remained about the alliance between Nese, Daivari and the conspicuously missing Drew Gulak. However, Nese and Daivari proved to be on the same page, as The Premier Athlete helped distract Kalisto, allowing The Persian Lion to knock the former Cruiserweight Champion from the ring, giving them much-needed momentum. Nese, TJP and Daivari displayed impressive teamwork in methodically attacking Kalisto and preventing him from making a tag. Displaying his fighting spirit, Kalisto weathered the attacks, making the tag to Lince Dorado, who took the battle right to TJP. Dorado nearly secured victory with a near-fall broken up by Nese and Daivari. This prompted Metalik and Kalisto to spring into action and take out The Premier Athlete and The Persian Lion. A miscommunication between Nese and TJP allowed The Golden Lynx to capitalize, stunning The Duke of Dab and securing the win for his team. After the match, TJP had a heated exchange with his partners, clearly upset over his continued losses. The heated rivalry between Hideo Itami and Gentleman Jack Gallagher came to a head as the two Superstars collided inside the squared circle. Before the match, Itami revealed that he respected The Brian Kendrick and his injury was an unfortunate accident, but the Japanese Superstar did not respect Gentleman Jack Gallagher. As soon as the opening bell sounded, Itami charged forward and laid out his nemesis with a devastating kick. Seeking retribution for Gallagher's brutal attack with a steel pipe, Itami channeled his anger into precise and powerful strikes that kept the British Superstar on defense. Desperate for a break while outside the ring, Gallagher crawled underneath the ring to emerge on the other side and launch a sneak-attack on his opponent. The unorthodox strategy paid off, and Gallagher began to rely on his unique technical ability to take control of the match. Gallagher continued to manipulate his opponent's limbs to maximize punishment, but the resilience of Itami reigned supreme, and he battled back, regaining momentum. Catching a second wind, Itami battled back with relentless fury, taking down Gallagher with a powerful strike to the jaw. Firmly in control of the contest, the Japanese Superstar executed a unique and innovate new maneuver to secure the win. Despite no longer challenging for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at Royal Rumble, Cedric Alexander remained positive and confident that the “Age of Alexander” was on the horizon. Looking to continue to build on the momentum he has built in recent weeks, Alexander locked up with his good friend and frequent tag team partner, Mustafa Ali. Before the match got under way, the two friends shook hands in a showing that they intended to have a friendly contest. Two of the Cruiserweight division's most agile competitors, both Ali and Alexander showcased their quickness and ability in the opening moments of the contest. As neither competitor could gain a significant advantage, tempers flared a bit between the two, and they engaged in a bit of one-upmanship. Countering Ali's fast-paced offense by knocking him off the ropes and sending him crashing face-first into the ring apron gave Alexander the advantage he needed to take control of the match. Despite Alexander's wave of momentum, the two friends traded heavy strikes and relied on their agility to counter each other's advances. As the tension mounted and the two competitors continued trading momentum, the WWE Universe remained on the edge of their seats, chanting “this is awesome” and watching in awe of the fast-paced battle that continued to unfold. Eventually, the friendly competition devolved into open-handed strikes and all-out brawling, but the resilience and ability of both Superstars remained a deciding force as they continually countered each other's high-risk attempts to secure victory. Finally, after a series of near-falls, Ali attempted his patented 054, but Alexander moved and quickly seized the opportunity to strike with the neutralizer and the painful Lumbar Check to earn a hard-fought victory. After the match, Alexander celebrated his win, but he made sure to help his friend up to his feet and raise his hand. Results ; ; *Kalisto, Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado defeated TJP, Tony Nese & Ariya Daivari *Hideo Itami defeated Jack Gallagher *Cedric Alexander defeated Mustafa Ali *Dark Match: Randy Orton defeated Baron Corbin Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1-23-18 205 Live 1.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 2.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 3.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 4.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 5.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 6.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 7.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 8.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 9.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 10.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 11.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 12.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 13.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 14.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 15.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 16.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 17.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 18.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 19.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 20.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 21.jpg 1-23-18 205 Live 22.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #61 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #61 at WWE.com * 205 Live #61 on WWE Network Category:2018 events